


The Christmas Party That Should Have Been

by SweetForbiddenLove



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, i just hope my gift recipient loves it too!, it's a cute little one shot and i enjoyed writing it, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetForbiddenLove/pseuds/SweetForbiddenLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will didn't want to go to Hannibal's Christmas party, but in the end it turned out much better than he anticipated. It's a one shot, it's fluffy, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy it too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Party That Should Have Been

Parties, let alone holiday parties, were never a must for Will Graham. He could put on an aloof face and make his way across the room and engage in small talk that he wouldn't remember the next day, but he didn't prefer it to a night with his dogs by the fire. So when he received an invitation to Dr. Lecter’s annual Christmas party, he begrudgingly agreed - planning to stay for no more than an hour or so before returning to the comfortable confines of his home.

 

He showed up reasonably late, with the party already in full swing. Walking into the grand foyer, Will was greeted by garland draped lavishly across the catwalk hanging above the room and down the staircase railing, with red velvet bows hung evenly throughout the display. He looked above his head to find red ornaments hung off of the elaborately detailed chandelier that illuminated the room in a warm glow of light.

 

“Will!” He turned to see Alana Bloom walking toward him, her heels clicking on the marble flooring and eliciting a muted echo throughout the room, “it's so good to see you.”

 

Her hair was down and fell over her left shoulder, and her red lipsticked smile filled Will with a warmth that could only be explained by the holidays. They embraced briefly and Alana’s smile reached her eyes as she asked, “how are you?”

 

“I'm alright,” he still didn't maintain eye contact for long, “keeping a low profile these days.”

 

“Do you have any plans for the holidays?”

 

He shook his head, and Alana gave him a much smaller smile. “Well, if you're up for it, Margot and I would love to have you over. Even if it's only for dessert.”

 

He looked down and gave a wry smile, parting his lips to reply as Alana cut in, “just think about it, I'm in no rush for an answer.”

 

She smiled again and squeezed his arm, saying, “it really was good to see you,” before walking past him to the front door.

 

“Leaving already?”

 

“When you've got kids at home you can only go anywhere for so long without them before you get,” she searched for the word, shrugging herself back into her black faux fur coat, “anxious, I suppose.”

 

She crinkled her nose and chuckled, her face returning to its resting elegance after only a moment. “I'll see you soon, Will.”

 

He nodded a goodbye and she gave one last smile before the heavy wooden door clicked shut behind her. Will continued underneath the catwalk into the main living room, gazing around at the many people bustling around him. Most were chatting in different areas throughout the grand room, some by the fireplace, some by the hors d'oeuvres, others simply standing about talking with their hands and waving their wine glasses nonchalantly.

 

There was a warm glow throughout the room, made possible by the multiple white and red candles strewn about the room and the low lighting accomplished by the dim settings of the lights. The most light came from the tall fir Christmas tree backed into a corner near the fireplace. It was covered with gold and white orb ornaments hung what seemed to be effortlessly around the tree, with white ribbon strewn around it in the place of garland. Will was taken out of his admiration as there was a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned with a quirked eyebrow which turned into a surprised smile as he looked at the girl in front of him.

 

“Abigail,” he enveloped her in his arms and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. “You look beautiful.”

 

She simply smiled in return and hugged him before pulling away. “I didn't think you'd show up.”

 

“I was only a little late.”

 

“By like an hour and a half! That's grounds to think you'd backed out,” she laughed and gave a small grin before hugging him and saying how she needed to go entertain her own guests. He followed her line of sight to see a gaggle of young girls sipping eggnog out of low-stemmed wine glasses and holding what seemed to be rather dull conversation.

 

“It looks like you'll be the life of the party,” Will gave a small laugh and let her return to her ‘hostess’ duties.

 

He made his way into the kitchen, retrieving a glass of red wine and coming back out into the main room. He felt a presence in the room and looked up at the catwalk to see Hannibal leaning against the railing, looking down at the party he'd assembled. Their eyes locked and they held each other's gaze for a moment, drawn to each other like magnets. It was almost as if they swirled around the room until they met in the middle- Will looking up ever so slightly at Hannibal’s suited exterior, Hannibal drinking in Will’s own appearance.

 

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal’s smile reached his eyes as he looked at the other man, “it's nice to see you out.”

 

“What can I say, your therapy has worked quite well, Dr. Lecter.”

 

There was electricity in the look they exchanged then, both of their energies mingling as neither of them backed down. Each of their lips curled into smirks, and their hands brushed as they turned towards the fireplace as some of Hannibal’s too-buzzed guests began to sing Christmas carols, quite loudly too. Frederick Chilton was leading the chorus. The two men’s pinkies entwined for only a moment or two, each conscious of the action but neither remarking on it.

 

“I want to show you something,” Hannibal whispered to an enticed Will, leading him back into the foyer.

 

In a corner tucked away, there was a small picture frame. Upon closer inspection, Will realized it was a painted portrait of him, Hannibal, and Abigail. The picture had been taken months ago, in the autumn when the leaves were changing and oranges and reds and browns dominated the landscape. Abigail wore a maroon sweater and black wispy scarf, with blue jeans and a pair of brown hiking boots. Hannibal wore a dark plaid suit and a look of contained joy, only a portion showing through his masque. Will studied himself, noting the serious but nonetheless happy look on his face, a hand resting on Abigail's shoulder and, behind the girl where the camera couldn't see, he was holding Hannibal’s hand - one of the few times they showed affection so openly.

 

“Merry Christmas, Will,” Hannibal’s whisper brought Will out of his deep study of the painting.

 

Will turned to face him, his voice choking up as he whispered, “thank you.”

 

Hannibal smirked, glancing up at the ceiling, “look above you.”

 

He knew what it was before he tore his gaze away from Hannibal. Mistletoe. Will smirked and quirked his eyebrows at Hannibal, as if to say “really?”

 

“We can't break tradition, you know,” Hannibal loomed closer, his head turning slightly. He reached out and placed a warm hand on Will’s neck, his fingers gently twisting the curls at the nape of the younger man’s neck.

 

Will closed the space between them, having their lips meet slowly, savoring the feeling. Their lips moved together as they had so many times before, mouths parting for each other as the kiss deepened further. Soon, they were panting and Will pulled away, only to put his forehead against Hannibal’s.

 

There was a small cough and their two heads snapped instantly to find Abigail fidgeting with her hands but smiling down at them, “we were wondering if you wanted to make a toast soon, but I can see you're a little busy.”

 

She giggled quietly as Will’s cheeks turned pink and Hannibal merely smiled at her, saying, “we’ll be there in a moment.”

 

He turned back to Will as she walked away, “would you like to stay the night?”

 

Will's voice turned husky as he whispered into Hannibal’s ear, “there's already a bag packed in my car. You didn't think I'd make this trip and leave immediately, did you?”

 

He sipped his wine and tossed a look at Hannibal, smirking at him before making his way to the living room. “Come on, they're waiting on you.”

  
Will gave him a final glance, disappearing behind the doorframe into the next room. Hannibal was soon to follow.


End file.
